Haeresis Sancti
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Mihael gosta das cores juntas, mas não gosta da junção de todas as cores. - Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: Mello - PRESENTE PARA MELLO E SRTA. ABRACADABRA.


_**Summary:** Mihael gosta das cores juntas, mas não gosta da junção de todas as cores. _

**Essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto por Lyan;**

**Também é resposta ao Torneio dos aniversariantes;**

**Presente para Mello e Srta. Abracadabra;**

**Rated M pelas insinuações religiosas. Se tiver algum flamme por conta disso, prepare-se, porque eu não sou a pessoa mais boazinha do mundo para responder;**

**Betada por Ms. Cookie.**

* * *

**Haeresis Sancti**

_**(A Heresia do Santo)**_

Existem muitas coisas na vida que não possuem explicação. A grande maioria delas está relacionada a uma crença ou não-crença em algo que _não existe_ ou _não deveria_ existir. A igreja, por exemplo. Quando você é apenas uma criança, sua mãe costuma levá-lo à igreja e explicar que Deus é a coisa mais importante da qual você ouvirá falar durante toda a sua vida.

Mello nunca foi fã dessas coisas, mas se lembra de estar em uma igreja desde sempre. Ele acha que a causa principal foi sua mãe, Suzan Keehl. Ela era uma devota que, além de ir à igreja aos domingos, também ia durante todas as manhãs de todos os dias.

"Você deve ser um bom garoto e não fazer nada errado, Mihael. Deus observa cada um de seus atos e Ele não gosta de meninos pecadores." Disse ela. "Então ajoelhe-se ao lado da mamãe e reze para que Ele possa ouvi-lo."

E, como o bom garoto que é, Mihael se ajoelha e junta as mãozinhas, assim como sua mãe, e começa a _rezar._

Rezar.

Durante todo o tempo em que permanece ajoelhado, Mihael se pergunta a respeito disso, mas nunca obtém uma resposta. Às vezes ele abre os olhos para espionar, mesmo sabendo que sua mãe ou _Deus_ não aprovariam tal atitude. E espionando, ele vê que sua mãe murmura algumas palavras estranhas enquanto aperta firmemente as contas do rosário de prata que sempre carrega consigo.

E no fim de cada oração ela chora e abraça com força Mihael. Ele nunca compreendeu essas demonstrações de carinho, mas nunca negou nenhuma delas.

**X**

Houve uma única vez, na qual Mihael quis saber o motivo de seu nome. Por que ele possuía aquele nome tão... tão.... _diferente?_

"Mihael é o nome de um dos grandes Arcanjos do Senhor, meu filho. Você deveria se sentir honrado por ter sido agraciado com um nome tão lindo como esse." A mãe responde e seus olhos azuis como o céu brilham de fascinação. Mihael era muito jovem, mas inteligente o suficiente para dizer que o que a mãe sente é quase uma obsessão.

Esta é a mesma obsessão que ele herdaria anos mais tarde quando tivesse que competir com um certo albino de mãos pequenas e expressão vazia, mas não é algo para ser dito neste momento. Aquela obsessão de sua mãe e o _medo_ estampado no fundo daqueles olhos azuis foi o primeiro motivo para Mihael odiar igrejas.

O segundo viria apenas anos mais tarde, quando sua mãe adoecesse. Entretanto, esse motivo não foi forte o suficiente para que Mihael deixasse de freqüentar a igreja. Havia se tornado um hábito tão comum quanto respirar, comer ou beber água. Para Mihael Keehl, a igreja é sua segunda casa, mesmo que ele não possua uma crença definida.

Quando sua mãe ficou doente, Mihael continuou indo para a igreja, porque ela dizia que _você deve continuar rezando por nós, meu filho_ e foi a partir deste momento que, sem dúvidas, ele passou a odiar aquilo que as pessoas chamavam de _A casa do Pai._

**X**

Muitas pessoas podiam achar que Mihael era religioso porque ia à igreja todos os dias. _Ele reza pela mãe doente_, comentavam as freiras, enquanto passam pelo garotinho loiro e de olhos azuis que, na época, não tem mais de sete anos de idade, mas já faz o caminho de casa para a igreja sozinho e sabe contar o dinheiro para comprar barras de chocolate na venda da esquina todo fim de mês.

Na verdade, há muitas coisas que chamam a atenção de Mihael na igreja, mas, com certeza, rezar não está na sua lista, apesar de ele saber interpretar muito bem este papel. As obras de arte.

Mihael tem um apreço especial pelas cores mescladas que dão vida à igreja. Ele gosta de se ajoelhar perante o altar e observar Jesus crucificado. O mármore lapidado dá a ele a sensação de frieza que Jesus deveria estar sentindo naquele momento. O frio de morrer sendo condenado por um crime que não cometeu. O frio de morrer sozinho, porque, quando ele chamou por Deus, ninguém o atendeu. _Ninguém._

E, durante todo o momento de sua morte, sua _mãe_ ficou _assistindo_ sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Era isso que dizia a bíblia e seus milhares de textos a respeito do fato ocorrido. Que tipo de Deus era aquele que entregava seu próprio filho para morrer numa cruz? Mihael achava que pai nenhum podia fazer isso com o próprio filho e que mãe nenhuma merecia o sofrimento de ver o próprio filho morrer. Mihael nunca gostou de injustiças.

Por isso, toda vez que encara aquele monumento de mármore, seus dedos se fecham nas palmas, marcando-as. As unhas se cravam com força na carne até que ele _sinta_ a dor. Então, ele desvia o olhar para um ponto qualquer – geralmente para o chão – e as pessoas pensam que ele está rezando, mas ele _não_ está.

Ele apenas desvia o olhar para outras coisas – os bancos, o altar, qualquer outra coisa – e seus olhos azuis tão vivos – todos os tons de azuis que existem e que ainda vão existir – refletem a luz que penetra pelos vitrais.

_Os vitrais e todos os seus santos e anjos._

E as cores, as cores, as cores.

Os desenhos de santos, anjos e cores, milhares delas todas juntas formando um caleidoscópio espectral quando a luz as alcança e reflete no chão e nos olhos de Mihael e em todas as outras coisas que tocam ou que ainda vão tocar.

Mihael gosta das cores juntas, mas não gosta da junção de todas as cores. O branco nunca teve graça e ele não gosta de pensar nisso, porque o branco, futuramente, representará, não a pureza, mas a cor de sua derrota. A cor do seu fracasso dia após dia em forma de um menino albino e de mãos pequenas.

Mas, nessa época, ele desconhece isso tudo e apenas odeia o branco por representar a pureza que ele jamais teve. E enquanto volta para casa naquele dia, Mihael pensa que aquele nome e aquele corte certinho de cabelo não combinam com ele. Então, quando vai ao banheiro, ele pega a tesoura e acerta o corte do jeito que mais lhe agrada: um chanel com as imperfeições que apenas uma criança pode fazer em um corte.

Ele então se convence de que também precisa de outro nome e quando vai até a mãe para ver como ela está, descobre que seu estado é cada vez mais grave e Mihael está certo de que Deus não a salvará, porque ele é _impiedoso_ ou _não existe _e quando Mihael experimenta dizer isso para a mãe, leva um tapa _forte_ apesar da _fraqueza_ dela e conhece uma _nova palavra_ chamada _heresia _e ouve a mãe dizer que nunca mais deve repetir isso e que deve passar as próximas duas horas ajoelhado em cima do milho enquanto reza todo o terço para pagar seus pecados, sua _blasfêmia. _

**X**

_Heresia_

**1. **_Doutrina contrária ao que foi definida pela Igreja em matéria de fé._

**2.**_ Contra-senso; absurdo._

_Blasfêmia_

_Palavras que ultrajam a divindade, a religião, ou pessoa ou coisa respeitável._

Durante o período de cinqüenta e três minutos cravados, Mihael lê e relê o significado dessas palavras e, num contexto lógico, é capaz de compreender melhor do que qualquer criança. No entanto, a verdadeira essência e a força que essas palavras devem possuir para sua mãe não é algo que Mihael, com seus sete anos de idade e um Q.I acima de 300 pontos, seja capaz de compreender.

Mas Mihael decide que, quando vê a mãe rezando pelo que havia dito mais cedo, mesmo com os joelhos doloridos e machucados por causa do milho, deve se ajoelhar também. Não é porque ele vai rezar, mas ele _finge_ muito bem e isso deixa sua mãe feliz.

"Meu pequeno Mihael está aprendendo tão rápido." Ela beija o topo de sua cabeça e não repara no corte chanel que Mihael fez sozinho, porque ela está _vidrada demais_ em o que quer que seja aquela reza que ela faz questão de fazer em latim, língua que ela já ensinava Mihael e que, dentro de três meses, ele saberia melhor do que ela.

Entretanto, apesar dos rápidos avanços, sua mãe jamais seria capaz de notar que tinha um gênio em casa, porque tudo o que importava era a religião, a religião, a religião. Por isso, quando sua doença chegou a um ponto crítico e o médico disse que ela não deveria mais _sair da cama_, Mihael já sabia _(porque ele era um garoto esperto)_ que sua mãe morreria.

E ele perguntou ao médico o que sua mãe tinha e ele respondeu que era algo chamado _câncer_ e que não havia cura para isso. E sua mãe dizia _está tudo bem, Mihael, mamãe ficará bem porque Deus me salvará com um milagre divino_, mas ele sabia que não ficaria e desconfiava que ela também. No entanto, ela preferia ser _cega_ do que _enxergar_ a realidade.

**X**

_Milagre_

**1. **_Feito ou ocorrência extraordinária, não explicável pelas leia da natureza._

**2. **_Acontecimento admirável, espantoso._

Durante muito tempo, Mihael procurou acreditar nessa palavra, mas ele não era tolo e milagres não eram coisas reais. Pelo menos, não em sua vida. Ele pesquisou a respeito do assunto, é claro que sim. Perguntou para muitas pessoas e também pesquisou em livros da biblioteca e dentro da igreja.

Ele ouviu falar a respeito de muitos milagres, principalmente aqueles realizados por um homem chamado Jesus Cristo. Entretanto, quando, pela primeira vez, Mihael rezou de verdade e pediu para que Deus realizasse um milagre em sua vida, _Deus_ não o atendeu. Talvez estivesse ocupado demais com outra pessoa.

E agora, Mihael vê a terra descer, cobrindo o caixão de sua mãe, mas ele não chora sequer uma única lágrima. Os olhos azuis brilham como nunca e ele está determinado a continuar vivendo, mesmo que sua mãe não esteja mais com ele. E ele não leva nada de sua casa quando a assistente social vem até ele. Tudo o que ele leva é o rosário de prata de sua mãe e uma barra de chocolate que comprou com suas últimas economias.

"Está pronto para ir, Mihael?" A mulher pergunta, segurando sua mão.

"Eu quero passar em um lugar antes." Ele pede e a mulher não nega. Acha até bonito que ele queira ir à igreja após o enterro de sua mãe e, quando o vê se ajoelhar perante a imagem de mármore de Jesus Cristo, ela tem a certeza de que os dedinhos dele apertam firmemente o rosário e que as palavras que ele murmura são uma reza em latim – _porque, oh, Mihael é um gênio!_ – mas não é nada disso.

"_Vomica Deus quis is impono vestri secuutus"_ Ele murmura, apertando com força as contas do rosário. E ele aperta elas com tanta força, que suas mãos ficam marcadas e novamente as unhas se cravam nas palmas. Com força.

_(Maldito Deus que engana seus fiéis)_

"_Ego nunquam iterum I'll exsisto accrediting em miracles."_ Agora as mãos se apertam com mais força e as unhas _marcam_ e fazem pequenos filetes de sangue lhe escorrerem pelas palmas.

_(Eu nunca mais acreditarei em milagres)_

Uma mão. Mihael sente uma mão em seu ombro e se obriga a abrir os olhos para fitar a assistente social. E, antes que ela diga qualquer coisa, ela se afasta por impulso, porque o _olhar_ de Mihael não é o olhar de uma criança. Ela vê naqueles olhos, o ódio que jamais verá na expressão de nenhuma outra pessoa que não seja Mihael Keehl. É o brilho de todos os azuis que existem, que já existiram e que ainda irão existir e ela se sente amedrontada, porque ele parece um verdadeiro demônio quando se levanta do chão e caminha a passos largos para a saída. Para fora da igreja. E ela agradece porque nunca mais o verá depois de levá-lo ao orfanato.

**X**

O orfanato não é um lugar muito diferente do que Mihael imagina. A única diferença básica dentre todos os demais orfanatos é o fato de ser formado única e exclusivamente por crianças geniais que não podem dizer seu nome a ninguém e se tratam por pseudônimos. No caso de Mihael Keehl, seu pseudônimo é Mello.

Existem muitas outras crianças para quem Mello não dá atenção, porque elas não são importantes. Tudo que importa para Mello, é ser o melhor dali, porque ele gosta de competições.

Entretanto, não há ninguém naquele lugar capaz de competir com Mello, porque ele é _inteligente demais_ para aquelas crianças, mesmo que elas também sejam gênios.

Seu reinado dura cerca de um ano e meio, até que um certo albino viciado por brinquedos e que possui mãos pequenas, aparece para aterrorizar sua vida. Este mesmo albino denominado Near, é o responsável por tirar todo o prestígio que Mello conseguiu conquistar, _arrancando-lhe_ do primeiro lugar.

E, como se não bastasse isso, aquele _maldito_ o ficava observando sempre que ia à pequena capela nos fundos da Wammy's. Aquele era um hábito que Mello não havia perdido.

Todos os dias, pela manhã, bem cedo, ele desperta e caminha com os pés descalços até o lado de fora. Mesmo que fosse uma manhã chuvosa, ele permanecia com o seu ritual e ia até a pequena capela, se ajoelhar diante do altar.

No começo, Mello ficava sozinho. Depois, aquele maldito albino passou a freqüentar aquele lugar no mesmo horário que ele e Mello tinha certeza de que aquilo era apenas para _irritá-lo_ e nada mais.

Mesmo assim, Mello finge não se importar. Ele apenas se ajoelha e aperta com força as contas prateadas do rosário e naquele instante se esquece de tudo. Se esquece da Wammy's House, se esquece de que quer ser o primeiro e se esquece _de quem_ é o primeiro e está lá naquele instante.

Os olhos azuis brilham naquele tom assustadoramente fantasmagórico, enquanto Mello _parece_ rezar, mas não reza. Ele apenas se lembra dos momentos em que passou com sua mãe na outra igreja e isso o faz apertar as contas do rosário com mais força.

_Ódio._

Mello se levanta e sai caminhando da capela – não sem antes lançar um olhar assassino a Near – a passos largos. O albino se mostra indiferente, mas no fundo está refletindo a respeito. Naquela hora, Mello não rezava e Near sabia disso.

**X**

_L está morto._

Mello escuta isso, e sente ódio. L, aquele maldito L. O homem que ele lutava para alcançar e depois superar, morto.

_Morto como sua mãe._

Pela última vez em sua vida, Mello pisa na capela da Wammy's House, ciente de que jamais estará lá outra vez. É uma noite chuvosa, mas ele não se importa.

Ele se ajoelha e segura o rosário entre os dedos, encarando a imagem de Jesus Cristo. E seus olhos brilham novamente e são todos os tons de azul que existem, que já existiram, que ainda vão existir e que não existem mais. São _todos os azuis possíveis e impossíveis_, todos. E, durante esse tempo, Mello reflete sobre sua infância e se lembra da própria mãe segurando aquele rosário e chorando a cada reza encerrada enquanto o cobria de beijos.

Mas Mello não chora. Ele não consegue chorar. Ele apenas murmura algumas palavras em latim antes de erguer-se.

_"Vomica vir ut si denominative Deus , ego I'll exsisto caedes per minhas verus manuum."_ E então ele se levanta e nota a sombra ao fundo da capela. Um albino que segura um avião de brinquedo nas mãos.

_(Maldito homem que se denomina Deus, eu o matarei com as minhas próprias mãos)_

É este mesmo albino o responsável por tomar o primeiro lugar de Mello, mas ele não parece se importar com o fato.

"Você não estava rezando, Mello." Ele afirma e Mello não se surpreende.

"Não." Mello responde, indiferente aos olhos negros que brilham naquela escuridão, porque ele sabe que seus olhos azuis _faíscam_.

"Nos veremos novamente, Mello." É uma afirmação. Mello não esperava menos de Near, é claro.

"Eu vencerei, Near." E Mello sai com seus passos firmes e olhos faiscantes, sem olhar para trás.

E ele não vê o brinquedo se partindo nas mãos de Near ou seus olhos negros brilharem com mais intensidade. Mello não vê nada disso, porque não quer olhar para trás. Ele apenas aperta as contas do rosário e o envolve em seu pescoço, não porque acredita em Deus ou em milagres, mas porque aquilo é a prova de que ainda vive e de que ainda viverá por muito tempo.

E, enquanto sai da Wammy's House, Mello morde um chocolate e aperta o rosário contra os dedos, como da primeira vez. Como um recomeço. Porque, Mello não acredita em milagres, apenas nele mesmo.

**X**

**N/A:**

E aí gente boa, tudo em cima? 8D

Eu sei que o Lyan deve estar querendo me matar por causa desse desafio de última hora, mas eu nem ligo muito, sabe 8D

De mais a mais, deixe-me falar um pouco a respeito da fic.

Primeiro, eu quero agradecer ao Harry por ter me ajudado com o título e ter passado ele pro latim. Depois, quero me desculpar em relação às frases. Como eu joguei no tradutor e eu não sei latim, eu não sei se a tradução ficou correta, mas o que vale é a intenção 8D

Quero agradecer também à tia cookie por ter betado e à Nana porque ela acompanhou a fic desde o início. Valeu mesmo!

E também agradeço ao Aurélio pelo significado das palavras. Te amo, dicionário 8D (L)

Agora, a respeito da fic, eu gostei muito de escrever ela nesse estilo e isso fazia parte do desafio.

Espero que você, Mello, e você, Abra, gostem do presente!

Fico por aqui!

Parabéns, Mello!

**_Que tal reviews para deixar uma escritora feliz?_**


End file.
